


Misunderstood Monster

by lolz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army, Blue Hair, Cheating, Coming Out, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Eminem - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Famous, Freak, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, J>E>S, Jeremiah - Freeform, Lies, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Prostitute, Romance, Sex, Smut, Star-crossed, Tag As I Go, again sorta, black magic, ex con, fall out boy - Freeform, five seconds of summer - Freeform, originally on quotev, prince - Freeform, singer/songwriter, sorta - Freeform, whore, zayn cheats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolz/pseuds/lolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn is a douche,niall is upset,matthews a freak and jeremiah is a misunderstood monster.</p><p>a.k.a.ziall kids life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Me

>Jeremiah Malik>>>

niall always knew he was transgender,he would love dressing in his older brother's clothes and being called niall instead of Mila. but his father didn't like it,he made him wear what all the other girls were wearing. pink.pink. and a bit more pink. and dresses and skirts. niall hated dresses and skirts. he remembers when he was about three he started having tantrums and being very aggressive towards everyone until he was allowed where the clothes he wanted. and then one day he was taken to the doctors tightly holding his best friends-Aisha/zayn- who was getting a check up as well,for the same reasons. that day he was told he was transgender,he felt he was born in the wrong body. he was so relieved to know nothing was wrong with him,he was just turning 9 and he was starting to get bullied.his father however...didn't share the same feelings towards this new reveal. niall tended to spend his nights over at zayns house cause his parents didn't like the fact he wanted to be a girl. they would stay up late (and on school nights!!)and would talk about what they wanted to happen in their lives.

''i want to travel the world with you nialler, i'm gonna marry you some day you know Ni.you're gonna be all mine'' niall giggled at zayns outburst kissing his cheek and and agreeing.

that's when things started getting harder.

zayn would get up every and dress in his girl clothes but would go to the bathroom before school started and change into some clothes his auntie got him when she found out. he started coming home with bruises covering his stomach and back and one day his face wasn't even his,all black and blue and swelling,his lip busted open and bleeding with more blood scattering his face. that was the first time niall saw zayn cry as he clutched his chest whimpering when the wet cloth niall held tightly brushed somewhere particularly sore. niall will never forget the sight of his best friend(and admittedly he was head over heels for the boy to) lying on his bed with and arm clutching his stomach and the only clean part of his face was where his tears cleaned the dirt off. after that zayn got quieter,he stopped wearing girls clothes all together and started talking back to his family. and one day niall came back from his grandmother and the malik's were gone.

poof.

he cried for days,months even and still his heart throbs whenever he saw the empty parking lot,or worse when he saw the new car in it with an annoying girl who insisted niall play dolls with her. she may or may not have stopped after getting punched right on the nose.

niall couldn't believe zayn left without a goodbye,he never got to tell him he loved him or that when zayn had left everyone started to notice niall. how different he was. he never got to confide in anyone about the bruises littering his body. or the three scars on his left arm where he had lost control for a few split seconds. when he was 12,just one year after zayn left,he ran to his parents crying about his body changing saying it was two curved and if they really loved him they would accept him for who he is and help him stop puberty,as his sphe teacher called it.that was one conversation niall never wanted to have again. they agreed and started him on blockers and started saving for his sex change. their relationship increased greatly,positively of course. he still got bullied greatly especially when he came to school as a proper boy with his name changed legally to Niall James Horan.

and when he was 16,they moved to Bradford. he had to run to school his bag slapping against his jeans as he ran down the hall towards his locker,thanking god that his parents made him get a tour earlier that week. and of course niall being the clumsy person he is he ran face first into someones chest. he backed up muttering 'thank you's 'and 'sorry' s to the stranger who thankfully caught both of them to stop falling,and that's when he looked up to see once familiar hazel eyes.

''zayn?'' he whispered as the boy in front of him stared at him. and as soon as he was there he was gone leaving a scent of cinnamon in the air and a kiss on niall cheek,making the poor lad blush. maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all. Niall avoided everyone that day,some would blame bringing on his period but niall knows it was because his mind was coiling from the experience with zayn....there was no way that that was zayn right? zayn wouldn't have ran away. No way. As niall walked out of the school he saw 'zayn' pushing a girl up against a car.

Dear lord what happened to him. i mean yeah niall knew he wanted this but he is covered in tattoos which admittedly make him look damn sexy.his hair is in a quiff and he looked mighty fine.

''ew zayn that freak is looking at us!'' Shrieked the most fucking annoying voice of all time. Zayn turned to look at him with large apologetic eyes.

''just ignore him''

''i can say the same for you"he said . Zayn just walked away and niall did to getting into his beat up old truck and driving off. Feeling a burning turmoil towards zayn malik....

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then why does he want to kiss that damn smirk off his face??

 

 

 

 

\-------

 

a week later,after ignoring each other like promised,niall ended up pressed to the lockers getting the life snogged out of him by zayn. his heart was buzzing as he tried to register what was happening.some say he still was.

when they decided to try out for x factor as soloists wanting to make other transgenders feel wanted they were so happy to get through,even happier to be put in a group together with there soon to be three best friends. zayn and niall had been married for two months when problems started,management made it very clear that they could never come out,then perrie was brought in. and demi. management even made zayn quit when he tried to come out.

they even went as far as to make Louis get a girl pregnant. Louis was furious,they had threatened to harm harry. harry was gutted when they found out but Louis told him that Briana was going to give the child to him to care for since she wasn't ready for a child and she already got her money. at the time niall and zayn already had 5 kids,quintuplets. and niall was expecting four girls in three months.

there children where kept from human eye which became easier after they gave the youngest of the quintuples to niall mothers friends nephew to care for. they were only seventeen at the time how were they going to care for one let alone five? it was open adoption though so they saw him every year on there birthday until he disappeared for a year. he was 5. David and Samantha(the legal parents) claimed that he didn't want to see them and they accepted it. mostly because zayn didn't like him all to much,he was stupid. he couldn't read or write and he claimed to not be able to see well and he was just a thorn in zayns side.

but niall loved him,he was nialls little baby boy,his cupcake. when there youngest returned a year later he was different,angrier sadder. more secretive. he still visited every year but he was drawn back. he wouldn't even let his brother touch him. only the younger kids could.

but they stopped caring after a while thinking he was going through his rebellious stage early,not thinking about the fact he dressed like (N.E.R.D) a stereotypical nerd every day. niall had his own problems,between crapping out kids(since zayn decided that he didn't want to give birth after the first 5) when zayn did touch him. because the sad truth was zayn was cheating on niall.

he would get up at 2 and go to a club,bang a few people than go back home and ignore his husband and barely looked at his kids,he became immersed in his work. he was a designer after he quit one direction even when they finally came out in march 24,2016. liam married a lovely girl and Louis and harry made fan girls everywhere ecstatic when they announced there engagement. in the middle of a concert.

over all it was a pretty eventful few years. the kid count now on 21 by the time they were 34. it really wasn't there fault though since every single one of there kids was born in grouped of two or more,except for the new baby in niall stomach. because of all this no one noticed when the youngest of the 5 first kids had bags under his eyes or when he lost so much weight you could see all his bones,or when he was emitted to hospital regularly,or when he showed up every now and then wearing a baggy coat and pants,or when he moved temporarily at 13 cause David and Samantha disappeared,or when he got played by the hottest girl in school who took his 'virginity',or when he ended up in hospital again with brain cancer ,or when the girl(Megan)showed up one day handed him a baby and left. he was kept in hospital for 3 years before he was let out,Hailie -his 'best friend' stayed in a woman's refuge with laney (Megan's daughter).

no one cared.

or thats what jeremiah thought.


	2. characters/list o kids (coninue to be updated as story progresses)

([pbs.twimg.com/media/BHBtWIzCEAARH6e.jpg:large](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/BHBtWIzCEAARH6e.jpg:large))-greg curls Malik (16+9months)(oldest)  
([2e77d5fc7be94b0de771678a6ab94a90](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2e/77/d5/2e77d5fc7be94b0de771678a6ab94a90.jpg))-yasir spoons malik(16+9months)   
([c1be3768e8bc87e387873535ec7db69a](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c1/be/37/c1be3768e8bc87e387873535ec7db69a.jpg))-bobby nandos malik(16+9months)  
([pbs.twimg.com/media/BvMhBy1IcAId920.jpg:large](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BvMhBy1IcAId920.jpg:large))- aoidh-gáire pigeon malik(16+9months) (a.k.a. smiles)  
([Zayn-Malik1](http://popglitz.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Zayn-Malik1.jpg))-jeremiah mirrors mathers-malik(16+9months)  
  
  
  
  
  
([Perrie-Edwards-2](http://nowmagazine.media.ipcdigital.co.uk/11140/00002712f/a59c_orh480w360/Perrie-Edwards-2.jpg))-cara how malik(15) (oldest)  
  
([Jesy+Nelson+X+Factor+Contestants+Arrive+OhDnW4J1Xqql](http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/pc/Jesy+Nelson+X+Factor+Contestants+Arrive+OhDnW4J1Xqql.jpg))-Walihya are malik (16)  
([tumblr_mws38a3rKU1sc2zw8o5_500](https://40.media.tumblr.com/8ecbee0e48df343e362db030eebcde87/tumblr_mws38a3rKU1sc2zw8o5_500.png))-Doniya you malik (15)  
([tumblr_inline_mp7x0mQ8nR1qz4rgp](http://media.tumblr.com/c25824032996ec628078b85b5e0a971a/tumblr_inline_mp7x0mQ8nR1qz4rgp.jpg))-safaa doing malik (15)  
  
  
([_68384215_triplets3](http://news.bbcimg.co.uk/media/images/68384000/jpg/_68384215_triplets3.jpg))-Marcus cookie dough malik,Paulie Rocky road malik,Christopher chocolate malik (13)  
  
([a18487c0c009257d15a0b12719e9f9](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a1/84/87/a18487c0c009257d15a0b12719e9f937.jpg))-veronica running out malik(10) ,Lisa of names malik.  
  
  
([boys-1](http://i287.photobucket.com/albums/ll148/debbieimeankelly/boys-1.jpg))-Maxwell bunny Malik (12),Xavier Cheetah malik(5),Charlie Fox Malik (7)  
  
([sa-castellano-triplets_360](http://cvj1llwqcyay0evy.zippykid.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/sa-castellano-triplets_360.jpg)) -Georgy Bubbles Malik(8) Phillipe beanie Malik. Mark phalanges Malik.  
  
([023ea62b32b7b7befb932a07c7873b](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/02/3e/a6/023ea62b32b7b7befb932a07c7873b54.jpg))- Sydney Alexis Malik.(4)  
  
([edited-5832-1web](https://thefotoboutique.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/edited-5832-1web.jpg))-Sofia Pink Malik (7 months)


	3. jeremiah

i sat and stared at the wall across from me as a woman with long brown hair came in and told me papa was here. i made no indication of hearing her besides standing up and walking to the bathroom. i washed my face gently refraining from looking in the reflective surface in front of my face. i but on some concealer,foundation and prosthetic skin like baba had asked and grabbed my medication throwing it in my satchel. i swung it over my shoulder while going around the room i had inhabited for the last 2 years. i threw in photos and my new phone with some other items and exited the room,my hand trailing along the thin papered walls. me papa stood by the desk signing some papers and i waited a few feet away before approaching. he turned five minutes later and smiled at me gently knowing not to hug me. we walked side by side out of the facility and to the car park. i slowly raised a hand and patted his shoulder twice before spinning away and getting in the back seat. niall stood frozen for a few extra seconds before getting in the car. i'm pretty sure he had resigned himself to never being hugged or touched by his sick son.  
*p.o.v.change*  
the car pulled away from the town,niall driving extra careful knowing how nervous Jeremiah got in cars. the drove for four hours only stopping for niall to go to the bathroom,check up on the kids and get some food. he got a hamburger for Jeremiah knowing he wouldn't eat it but trying any way. Jeremiah had admittedly always been his favorite. he was the softer spoken of all the kids and always struggled in the simple things. the kid would give an arm for someone he cared for. he watched the tall sixteen year old in the back seat as he played with his sleeves and thought about something hard while biting his lip.

''what ya thinking about bub?'' Jeremiah just shrugged small-y and pulled his beanie down further over his forehead. niall hadn't heard Jeremiah speak for the last two months,the doctors said it was due to the high dosses of medication but niall always felt it was something different.  
''you sure?''

 

''i'm sure papa'' niall beamed back at his son who nodded silently and turned towards the window. 

 

rule number one of handling Jeremiah malik; don't push him.


End file.
